


A Valentine's to Treasure

by DramaticalHearts (dancingwithdestiny)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwithdestiny/pseuds/DramaticalHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear thought he knew what Valentine's Day was, until he moved to another continent.</p>
<p>Seeing the townspeople near Mink's homeland plan for it, and learning how it was celebrated in this country, inspires Clear. If Valentine's Day is about showing the person you love your feelings for them, with gifts and romantic gestures, then he'll do just that.</p>
<p>But how will Mink react to his unexpected gestures of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's to Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for dreaming-shark (@ tumblr) for the DMMd Valentine's Express event!  
> Minkuri is one of their favorite ships, and it's one of mine as well, so I thought I'd try my hand at finishing my first fic of it for this~  
> I hope I've done it justice!
> 
> Special thanks to coolangelsthesis for beta-reading this for me <3
> 
> Oh, and, Happy Birthday, Clear. :]

A frigid wind blew through the town square, not uncommon for early February weather, at least in this region of the world.  
  
Foreigners usually had a hard time getting used to this bone-chilling cold – not that Clear minded much.  
  
He walked happily down the street, wearing his grandfather's coat and scarf that he had taken with him from Midorijima, feeling the cold breeze on his skin, but also feeling his internal heating system kicking into gear, warming his body with only a single shiver.  
  
Today he had been tasked with the duty of grocery shopping – though he had been a willing and enthusiastic volunteer. His only disappointment was that Mink couldn't go with him - he had to go to work.  
  
_But!_ thought Clear, a determined look in his eyes, _that makes my job even more important! Because I'm the only one who can do it! I'll do my best for Mink-san!  
  
_ He made his way to the drugstore in town, to pick up a few supplies that Mink had asked for. Upon entering, he stopped for a moment, his eyes aglow.  
  
Set up before him were numerous displays of red and pink merchandise – bags and boxes of candy, plush animal toys, greeting cards, and decorations.  
  
"Uwaaa," Clear said, awed. "What is all this...?"  
  
"It's for Valentine's Day!" a small voice said below him.  
  
"Hm?" Clear gave a small start, then looked down; a little girl stood nearby, looking at him.  
  
"Valentine's Day?" he repeated the words aloud; he knew about the holiday, it had been celebrated in Midorijima, but he had never seen a celebration of this magnitude.  
  
"Yeah! It's a holiday about love!” the little girl answered enthusiastically. “Where you show people you care about them! You give the people you like valentine cards, and you give the people you _love_ flowers, chocolate, and presents!!" She outstretched her arms in emphasis, a bright smile on her face.  
  
Clear – having picked up basic English fairly quickly after coming to stay in Mink's homeland – understood every word, and knelt down to the girl's level. "Wow! How do you know so much?"  
  
The girl's smile turned shy. "I learned it in school. I'm here to buy valentines for my friends."  
  
Clear smiled at her. "That's really nice! Thank you for telling me about Valentine's Day."  
  
"Are you new here?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Y-yeah, I just moved here last-"  
  
"April!" a woman exclaimed, rushing up to meet them. She grabbed the little girl's hand. "How many times have I told you not to run off! And not to talk to strangers!" She looked up at Clear, her expression both apologetic and frazzled. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Clear gave a jovial smile. "It's alright, really!"  
  
The mother walked away then, with her daughter in tow.  
  
"But I thought he was a kid," the little girl explained. "He didn't know what Valentine's Day was..."  
  
Clear stared after them for a moment, with a slight grimace. He hoped that he hadn't gotten the girl in any trouble...  
  
He quickly refocused, changing the plan he had entered the store with. He would pick up what Mink needed, then he would get to work figuring out what Valentine's day in this land was all about, and what he would do for Mink.  
  
After all, if it was a day for acknowledging the ones a person loves, then shouldn't he include Mink in it? He never felt like he got enough opportunities to show Mink his feelings – how overjoyed he is that not only is Mink still alive, how he took him to his homeland, the place most important to him, to stay with him at his side.  
  
To Clear, it meant everything.

~

Clear had made a lot of preparations and arrangements – he had even filled out and mailed Valentine's day cards to his friends back in Midorijima – Aoba, Ren, Koujaku, Tae, and everyone he had met there. He wasn't sure if his cards would reach everyone in time – he mailed them a bit late, and he had tasked Aoba with finding Noiz and giving him his card – but that was fine with him, as long as his feelings reached them.  
  
It all came down to this day – Valentine's Day. He had had less than a week to prepare, but he didn't think he did too badly, despite that. He had heard from many people he had spoken to earlier that week that some couples took their significant other out to a restaurant to dine together for the night, but in the time he had known Mink, he learned that such a thing would likely not please him – he wasn't particular about food, didn't seem to pick favorites, either. Clear could tell when he liked certain foods more than others, through Mink's subtle, unconscious cues, but that wasn't much to base a trip to a restaurant on.  
  
Either way, Clear felt that Mink would most appreciate a calm, simple night at home. That was the kind of man he was.  
  
Clear waited up for Mink, making the final preparations before his partner arrived home from work. He made one of Mink's favorite dinners, the savory scent of it warming the cabin; he set the dinner table with lit candles, and put everything in place, according to his own plan. This would go perfectly, he knew it.  
  
He put on the old coat of his grandfather's – its pockets perfect for hiding treasures. Mink knew that he often put this coat on, now and then, when he was feeling nostalgic; he never pointed it out or made a big deal of it, Clear feeling the inherent respect in that. He knew that Mink knew as well as he did that sometimes one needed to remind themselves of the past.  
  
His preparations finished, all he had left to do was wait by the door.  
  
He had plenty of experience waiting up for him – since he never needed to sleep – so by now he could time Mink's arrival with near-pinpoint accuracy.  
  
His estimations proved accurate, as just a moment later, Mink walked in the door with his Allmate on his shoulder.  
  
"Good evening, Mink-san~!" Clear greeted cheerily. "And Huracan-san!"  
  
"Good evening," Mink replied, hanging his coat by the door and removing his boots, as Huracan flew to his perch in the sitting room. Mink gave Clear a cursory glance, at the long beige coat he wore, then turned back to his task, putting his boots in their place.  
  
"How was your day?" Clear asked, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.  
  
"It was fine. Busy," Mink said, approaching Clear and looking at him fully. "How was yours?"  
  
"Good!" Clear smiled.  
  
Mink's lips quirked in a near-smile.  
  
He walked past Clear, surveying the dinner table. His eyebrows raised when he saw the candlelit setting. "What's this for?"  
  
"Come on, get changed out of your work clothes!" Clear chided, shooing him toward the hall. "I have a special night planned for us."  
  
Mink said nothing, but his expression was a mixture of mystified and amused as he walked to his room.

~

Moments later, Mink exited, wearing a new outfit, a little finer than what he would wear on an average night. He felt a bit foolish at dithering in front of his closet as long as he did – often he never gave his attire more than a few moments' thought – but at the same time, if Clear had a special night planned, he thought he would at least make the effort to dress for the occasion.  
  
He observed the table again, and, with perfect timing, Clear had just set down their dinner – a savory-smelling roast, with seasoned, steamed, mixed vegetables set on the side.  
  
He looked up, spotting Mink, and brightened. "Mink-san! Come, come, sit down!" he said, then went back to the kitchen to retrieve...something. Drinks, perhaps?  
  
Mink didn't feel like questioning any of this – yet – so he complied, sitting down at the table. Clear came back a moment later, with a glass bottle and two globular glasses. Delicately, he poured red wine into each of them, placing one before Mink, then setting his own near his plate.  
  
Wine. This _was_ unusual. Mink picked up the glass, held it under his nose to gather its aroma. It had a deep, strong, full-bodied scent.  
  
"Go ahead, Mink-san. Taste it!" Clear said. "I selected it with you in mind, so I hope you like it."

Mink gave a small nod, then took a sip of the wine. It was as he thought – full-bodied, strong. But it had pleasant, floral undertones as well. He didn't know much about wine, but he was sure this was a fine one. Distantly he wondered how much it had set Clear back – but, then again, Clear had his own job now, how he spent his own money wasn't Mink's business.  
  
"Well...?" Clear said, an expectant look on his face. "Do you like it...?"  
  
Mink set down the glass, and nodded in affirmation.  
  
Clear smiled again. "Good! Oh, I'll serve us dinner now..." he said, reaching for the utensils.  
  
"I can do that," Mink offered.  
  
"No, no! I want to serve you tonight," Clear said, then smiled. Mink wasn't sure if there was a double entendre to his words or not.  
  
Possibly.  
  
Clear sliced a generous – but not oversized – portion of roast, taking Mink's plate and placing it atop it. With a serving spoon, he carefully scattered a spoonful of the steamed vegetables next to it. Then he poured a delicate gravy over the portion of roast from an off-white gravy boat that Mink didn't remember owning.  
  
Setting the plate down, Clear worked on serving himself.  
  
Once they both had food on their plates, Clear sat down with a flourish. He clapped his hands together, Mink clasping his together right after.  
  
"Itadakimasu~"  
  
"I give my thanks to all of life."  
  
With that, they began eating. Mink tasted his roast first – it was delectable. Yet again, he was impressed by how well Clear could cook, and manipulate flavor.  
  
Mink had never paid the taste of food much mind, beyond whether it was edible or not. He was taught to be grateful for every food, and take only what he needed. Having a favorite food or binging on a certain dish didn't make much sense in his world, save for times when food was scarce.  
  
Before Clear had come to live with him, he had never truly known how good food could taste. The flavors and sensations he had never experienced before were tantalizing. Though Mink had to rein Clear's cooking in a little at first – there was no way the amount of food he cooked was appropriate or even possible for just two people to eat – he appreciated both his enthusiasm and talent for cooking. Mink even found himself having _favorite_ dishes – something he reprimanded himself internally for, given his upbringing – though he never said it aloud.  
  
Either way, Mink was impressed by Clear's culinary ability. He attributed it to thorough programming on his creator's part, but, at the same time...there seemed to be genuine feeling in his cooking, too. As though he was cooking it with love, as cliched as that was.  
  
All that considered, Mink couldn't turn down these displays of affection, as needless as they seemed to him sometimes.  
  
Mink looked over at Clear as he chewed. He seemed to be enjoying his own meal as well, humming softly, before their eyes met.  
  
Mink held his gaze for a moment, before looking down at his own food. Clear must've been glancing over at him this whole time, gauging his reaction…  
  
"It's good," Mink said.  
  
Clear perked up. "Really...?"  
  
Mink nodded.  
  
"Ahh, I'm so glad you like it, Mink-san!" Clear smiled, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Mink allowed himself a small smirk of a smile, poking at his vegetables with his fork.  
  
They finished dinner, both having eaten every morsel on their plates – Clear wrapped and saved the rest of the roast for leftovers – Mink delicately wiped his mouth as Clear swiftly took their dishes to the sink and began to wash them.  
  
"Want any help?" Mink offered.  
  
"Nope! Just wait for me to come back, okay?" Clear called over the sound of splashing water.  
  
"Alright," Mink replied. He looked around the table, for anything that needed to be tidied, but not finding anything. He always underestimated how quick Clear's movements could be. He didn't feel comfortable watching Clear work without being allowed to assist, however.  
  
Mink got up out of the chair then, and called Huracan over to his shoulder, walking with him to the living room.  
  
"Any idea what Clear's plans are?" Mink asked the Allmate, as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Not really," the cockatoo answered. "He didn't let me in on his plans at all. All I know is what I've observed...and the date."  
  
Mink quirked an eyebrow. "What did you observe?"  
  
The bird gave an aloof look. "I am choosing to keep that information to myself."  
  
Mink smirked. "Really...?"  
  
"However, I will ask you this," he continued. "Do you know what day it is today?"  
  
"Hm?" Mink was about to ask him to elaborate, when Clear announced cheerfully, "I'm done!"  
  
Mink turned around, Huracan hopping off his shoulder to the back of the sofa behind him. Clear was drying his hands, when he caught sight of Mink's gaze, giving a small jolt.  
  
"Wait for me a little longer, will you, Mink-san?"  
  
"Alright," Mink said, then turned back. He heard some rustling behind him, but he gathered that Clear wanted his privacy, so he didn't turn around to look.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready! Coming in now," Clear announced, then stepped into the living room, his coat looking a bit more weighted down than before. He stopped in front of Mink, looking positively ecstatic.  
  
"So, what do you have in mind for this 'special night'?" Mink asked, reclining back on the sofa, prepared for anything.  
  
Clear blinked. "Ah, you do realize what today is, don't you, Mink-san?" he asked, tilting his head cutely.  
  
Mink glanced at his bird; this was the second time he'd been asked this question in the span of ten minutes.  
  
He looked back at Clear, and gave his best guess. "It's February fourteenth."  
  
Clear slumped slightly. "Ah, well, it's-"  
  
"It's Valentine's Day," Huracan offered helpfully.  
  
"Valentine's?" Mink replied.  
  
"Yes. It is a day when one gives their loved one a gift."  
  
"Yaaay, Huracan-san! You got it!" Clear clapped.  
  
"Really?" Mink turned back to Clear, a light smirk on his lips. He couldn't help it, he enjoyed watching Clear get excited about something.  
  
"W-well, there's a bit more to it than that," Clear said, "it's about showing the people you love how much you care about them! Ah, hold on..."  
  
He dug his hand into one of his coat pockets, pulling out a small, heart-shaped box a moment after. He presented the box to Mink, bowing slightly at the waist.  
  
"Here," he said, "this is what we do in Japan. We give a box of chocolates to the ones we love and admire!"  
  
"I believe they're usually given by women to men," Huracan commented.  
  
"Y-you didn't have to tell him that!!" Clear yelped.  
  
"...Chocolates?" Mink asked with a quirked eyebrow, eying the red box.  
  
"Ah, I know what you're thinking." Clear said, opening the box. "But! I know Mink-san doesn't like sweets, so these are dark chocolate!" Clear offered the opened box to Mink, bowing again as he did so.  
  
Mink took one tentatively, examining it for a moment before taking a bite. He was right – it wasn't sweet. It had a deep, rich, slightly bitter flavor. Mink gave a small hum as he tasted it, which Clear took as approval and smiled, putting the box down on the table.  
  
"A-and! I got you these," he said then, sweeping a bouquet of red, pink, and yellow roses from behind his back, presenting them to Mink.  
  
Mink blinked, bewildered. He composed himself after a second. "Seems kind of a waste. They're going to die."  
  
Clear deflated, wilting not unlike a flower.  
  
"What's this all about?" Mink asked, a quizzical expression on his face. "There's no need for this."  
  
"A-ah, Mink-san...I just wasn't sure what I should do today! So I listened to the people in the street, and in the stores I went to...I knew a little about Valentine's Day, but not about how it's celebrated here! It's so different! It's such a special day, so I had to do something for it! To...to show how much I love you...because...that's what it's about..." he trailed off, his eyes beginning to water.  
  
Mink sighed. "It's needless, because if this is a day for expressing your feelings, I get more than enough already."  
  
"Eh?" Clear looked up at him, a confused, questioning look in his eyes.  
  
Huracan looked over. "Oh..."  
  
"Here," Mink said, outstretching his hand for the flowers Clear was still holding, "I'll put them in water."  
  
"O-okay," Clear said, handing them over.  
  
Mink took the flowers, and walked to the kitchen. He dutifully arranged the flowers, eleven in all, in a tall glass jar, filling it with water and dispensing the nutrient powder packet that had been wrapped with them into it. He sat them on the kitchen counter, near the window.  
  
"Hmm," he mused, looking at the flowers. "To live life the best that you can, while embracing the inevitability of death...these represent that teaching."  
  
Clear stepped forward. "S-so you like them...?"  
  
Mink nodded. "Yes. Thank you."  
  
"Aaa, Mink-san~!" Clear said, quickly wrapping his arms around him in an enthusiastic embrace. Mink embraced him in return; they parted after a moment, Mink looking at Clear.  
  
"You thought I wouldn't accept them?" he said.  
  
"I, I wasn't sure, not after you said that..."  
  
Mink sighed softly. "This a ridiculous practice, when I already have enough, but...that doesn't mean I won't accept more."  
  
Tears welled up in Clear's eyes. "Thank you, Mink-san..."  
  
He looked at the flowers then. "What will you do with them...when they die?"  
  
Mink examined the flowers as well; they were quite beautiful, he had to admit, their colors rich and bright, no sign of disease or wilt. "I'll put them in the compost heap, for the garden."  
  
Clear perked up. "Hm?"  
  
Mink looked at him, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "I'm going to build a garden in the spring."  
  
Clear brightened so much, it was as though a sunbeam had just entered the room. "A garden?! What will we grow??" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Vegetables, herbs, berries," Mink paused. "...We can plant some flowers, if you want."  
  
Clear smiled instantly, a twinkle in his eye. "Thank you, Mink-san! I'm looking forward to it!! I'll help you with it!"  
  
"Alright," Mink said with a soft smirk. "So, was this all you had planned for Valentine's Day?"  
  
Clear jolted in realization. "Ah! There's one last thing," he said. Then he took Mink by the arm.  
  
"Come sit down," he said, beginning to lead him back to the living room. Mink didn't resist, allowing him to take the lead.  
  
Arriving there, Clear let go, allowing Mink to sit down on the sofa. Mink looked up at Clear, as he began rustling around in his coat pockets. In a moment he pulled out what he was looking for – a rectangular-shaped item, wrapped in heart-print paper. "Your present!"  
  
Mink gave a small smile, amused by Clear's efforts at this point. "You know as well as I do that I don't need anything like that."  
  
Clear sat down next to him. "I know, but I wanted to do this," he said, looking up at Mink.  
  
Mink saw the earnest expression on his face, and acquiesced, taking the package from Clear's hands.  
  
It was weightier than he had expected, and felt solid in his grasp. The wrappings were pleasant to look at – a simple, abstract heart print, pink on a white background, with a hand-tied ribbon and bow atop it. He opened it with care, peeling back the paper after slipping off the ribbon, and underneath, he found...  
  
A silver picture frame. Inside it, was a photograph of Clear and Mink standing together, just outside their cabin, a photo Mink had never seen before. He stared at it for a moment, speechless.  
  
"I had it engraved," Clear said in a soft voice, pointing at a date engraved in an elegant script at the bottom of the frame. "That's the date we arrived here."  
  
"...Where did this photo come from?" Mink uttered, quietly.  
  
"Huracan took it! I asked him if he had taken any pictures of us saved, and this was one of them."  
  
Mink blinked at the photo, not looking away from it, taking it in. This was the first photo of him and Clear together he had ever seen.  
  
Taking a breath, he managed to pull his gaze away from it. "This is more for you than for me, though, isn't it?" Mink said evenly, looking at Clear.  
  
Clear looked down at his hands. "I'm going to put it next to the picture of my grandfather, on the mantle," he said, his voice tender. "I guess this is just...my way of showing that what I have now, my life here with you...it means just as much to me as the memory of my grandfather does."  
  
Mink felt a clench in his chest; he could hold back no longer. Suddenly he was embracing Clear, holding him tight and close to his chest. Clear struggled slightly to free his arms to return the gesture, wrapping his arms around Mink's strong back. Still feeling hugged tightly by Mink, he relaxed in his hold, listening to his breaths and heartbeat – the sounds he loved, his rewards for his persistence in pursuing Mink, for keeping him alive when he no longer wanted to be. To him, the sounds of Mink  _living,_ were beautiful.  
  
Mink spoke then, his deep voice reverberating in his body. "Thank you. I'll treasure it always. Please...do the same."  
  
Clear understood his meaning. "I will, Mink-san."  
  
Mink loosened his hold, and they pulled away from each other, enough to look at one another.  
  
"I love you, Mink-san."  
  
Mink leaned over, tilting Clear's head up with one hand, as he kissed him deeply in reply.  
  
Even more than the meaning behind Clear's gift, what struck Mink hardest was the photograph itself, rather, his own appearance in it.  
  
He was smiling. Ever so slightly.  
  
His eyes had light and _life_ in them, more than he ever thought they were capable of having anymore.  
  
The expression on his face was softened, at ease, the hardness that had settled there in the years since his tribe perished, had faded.  
  
He never gave more than a momentary glance at himself in the mirror every day, so he hadn't noticed, hadn't realized.  
  
It was proof, indisputable proof, right before his eyes.  
  
He was living again.  
  
He was no longer dead inside.  
  
It was all thanks to an android, of all things - a creation of Toue's, no less.  
  
And yet, Clear was far from that – he was a _person_ , his own person, who rejected the purpose he was made for, and created his own identity, purpose, and meaning to his life. Even when his pursuit of Aoba didn't bear fruit, his boundless optimism remained, which ultimately led him to Mink.  
  
He was so different from Mink, then. Even when he lost the first purpose he had found in his life, he kept going until he found another. He didn't give up, he didn't dwell on it for long. He, a robot, was more alive, in every sense of the word, than Mink himself was, back then.  
  
Mink supposed it must have rubbed off on him, with time. Clear's joy and optimism were infectious, after all. But for it to affect him so profoundly...he was stunned to see it with his own eyes.  
  
This android – no, this  _man,_ had given him a new life, a new purpose.  
  
There had still been days where he doubted himself, whether he should be still living, times when reality and memories collided and combined in the worst ways, leaving his mental state in shambles. But Clear was there for him – he was always there – to build him back up again, make him feel like he could go on, at least a little longer.  
  
He didn't think he would have made it this far, without Clear. Because of him, he found a new purpose in life – to journey with Clear, experiencing everything with him, until he breathed his last.  
  
Living on wasn't always easy for Mink, but Clear made it all worthwhile.  
  
Mink truly loved him.  
  
When they parted from their kiss, Clear's mouth glistening in the firelight, a faint blush across his face, Mink kept his hand on Clear's jawline, making their eyes meet, taking in the sight of him.  
  
Clear smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
Mink smiled in return, the expression reaching his eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
They kissed once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I didn't read back over Mink's canon Valentine's Day story until I was well into writing this, so I'd forgotten that it said that Valentine's Day isn't really recognized or celebrated there. So that was my mistake, forgive me. ^^'  
> Though honestly, I think that's a bit silly; it wasn't recognized in Mink's homeland, certainly, but why not in the nearby town/city? This IS North America, after all. I live in a hole in the woods, but you don't have to go too far into civilization to see Valentine's Day things being sold, at least. :P So I guess that's where my assumption came from.
> 
> Alsooo, I based Clear's bouquet of roses on the meanings I found here: http://rkdn.org/roses/colors.asp  
> The colors based both on their representing colors in DMMd, and on Clear's feelings toward Mink and their relationship. Please give it a read~


End file.
